Happily Unaware
by CarVie16
Summary: (Takes place directly after Descendants 2) Evie and Carlos may seem like only close friends to everyone, but Mal is the only one who can see how they really feel about each other. She decides to have a little fun and toy with their "feelings", only to accidentally put one of them in danger. Told from multiple POVs. Carvie with a little bit of Bal.


**I was never a big fan of POV-told stories, but lately, my opinion on this kind of story has changed, kind of. So, I thought now would be the time to try it out. It was challenging, to be honest, but I hope the story is worth reading. I know Carvie is a ship with a very small fanbase, but I still hope you'll like this. Enjoy.**

 **WARNING: Spoilers for Descendants 2**

 **Please, leave a review after reading. I always appreciate some feedback.**

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

The singing may have stopped, but the party just kept on going. Ben and I can see everyone dancing in the water, splashing each other and just having fun. This was a nice breathe of fresh air after my fight against Uma. I still couldn't believe I turned into a dragon, but since my mother can do it, so can I. I can honestly say that I couldn't be any happier right now. Ben and I are back together and our future looks bright. I love him and he loves me, so nothing can go wrong, right? At least, I hope so. Seriously, I could really use a long break from all the Auradon-is-in-trouble kind of problems. As much as I love a fight, I really need some RnR.

"Having fun?" King Cute asked me. He looked so cute when he smiles at me like that.

"Definitely," I answered with a smile of my own. "We should this again on the next Cotillion."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Ben. "I'm sure everyone will agree."

I look at the ring on my finger again. I don't know if I'll ever get used to wearing this thing, but looking at it reminds me of who I am now. I may still be that rotten girl from the Isle, but thanks to Ben, I am more than that. Good and bad, I am both of them. I just have to learn to embrace both sides of myself. Is it possible, though? Being both good and evil at the same time?

"Something wrong?" Ben asked.

"Even now, I still can't believe this is happening to me," I said. "I might as well be wearing an engagement ring right now."

"It can wait," said Ben. "I can wait until you're ready for the responsibilities of a queen."

"Queen Mal? Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue," I replied. The title "queen" sounded strange when put next to my name. Am I really worthy of that title?

"We can worry about that in the future," said Ben. "Right now, I wanna focus on us and on the future of the kids of the Isle of the Lost."

"And I will be right by your side, helping both Auradon and the Isle," I said, wrapping my arm around his.

Ben and I exchanged smiles and stared into each other's eyes. If I wanted to, I'd stare at him all night. That probably sounds creepy, but he is my boyfriend after all. And from the look on his face, I'm sure he'd wanna stare at me all night as well. The only thing that captured my attention away from my sweet Bennyboo is his parents, smiling at the both of us. I'm really happy that they accepted me as Ben's girlfriend. I just hope they give me their blessing to be his wife... I can't believe that just ran through my head.

I decided to look away from the Beast family so my mind can wander off somewhere else for the meantime. I saw a couple of people dancing together, and they weren't just any people. They were two of my closest friends, Evie and Carlos. Carlos showed off some wicked dance moves while Evie kicked water at him.

Man, don't get me started on those two. Everyone may think they're very close because they were each other's first friend, but I know better. The way Carlos looks at Evie. The way Evie smiles at him when he's being adorable and dorky. Seriously, how can no one see it? Those are so into each other.

Carlos grabs Evie's hand and twirls her closer to him. Evie leans back on him with a smile. Carlos smiled at her in return. She giggled, and he chuckled. I swear Evie just blinked at him, like, the flirtatious kind of blinking. I can see Carlos's smile growing wider.

Ugh! Seriously! They're just thirsty for each other. How can they be so... so... happily unaware of that?

Now, I know what you're probably thinking. Evie already has a boyfriend in Doug. Carlos has just started a relationship with Jane. They're both happy with whom they found. I shouldn't ruin their happily ever after just to show them that the "right person" has been "in front of them the whole time" and all that.

That doesn't mean I shouldn't have a little bit of fun. After all, I'm still a bad girl. Like Uma said, "You can stick a tiara on a villain, but you're still a villain."

"I know that look."

My boyfriend's voice drew my attention away from the daughter of Evil Queen and the son of Cruella De Vil.

"That's your I'm-gonna-do-something-bad face," he said.

"I was just thinking about what I would do to Uma when I see her again," I lied.

"You're not planning on burning her alive, are you?" Ben asked.

"Oh, you have no idea," I said, trying to sound mysterious. "So, uh, as much as I love to stay up here with you and your parents, I think I'm gonna go and check of my friends. Maybe have a little... fun."

The way I said "fun" may sound suspicious, but I'm sure Ben didn't notice.

"Sure," he said.

I give Ben a quick kiss on the cheek before walking down the stairs. It was time to have some fun. I feel all tingly inside. It must be my wicked heart pumping from the fun I'm about to have. I like it.

* * *

 **Evie's POV**

Carlos is such an amazing dancer. Sometimes, I wonder if he dances during his free times. There's no way someone is just this good without a lot of practice. Maybe he was just born to dance. If you ask me, they should make him the student teacher of dance class. I grabbed both his hands and we twirled each other around. He pulls me closer and I didn't fight back. I was having too much fun to feel awkward from how close we are.

We started dancing in circles and we kept our eyes on each other. I don't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. His wet hair made him look so cute. Wait, a minute? Cute? Did that word just cross my mind? Well, does it really matter? It's okay to think of a friend as cute, right?

"Hey." Carlos spoke to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"You okay?" asked Carlos. "You spaced out for a moment."

"I guess I'm just having a little too much fun," I said, which was actually not a lie.

I ran my fingers through his wet, combed hair. I can't believe I never complimented his new look before. It really makes him look cool and grown-up. Maybe, now is the right time.

"Nice hair," I said sincerely.

"Uh..." He looked like he didn't what to say.

"I know the compliment is long overdue," I said. "But really, you look... great."

Carlos laughed nervously. The sight of this made me smile.

"Seriously, how did you get this good?"

"Maybe I was born to dance," Carlos said.

Funny, I was thinking the same thing a few seconds ago.

"Have you ever thought about opening your own dance class?" I asked him. "You could make a lot of money, plus, a lot of kids can really benefit from your teaching."

"Let me guess. You want 75% of the profits?" He asked me with sarcasm.

I can't blame him. I always find a way to make a quick buck since everyone keeps asking me to make clothes for them.

"50%," I said.

"I'll think about it," he said.

* * *

 **Carlos' POV**

I really loved dancing with Evie. She's awesome. I don't know why but after I grabbed both her hands, I felt the need to pull her closer. To my surprise, she didn't back away. She just continued dancing, and so did I. As we danced in circles, I couldn't help but stare. Why am I staring at her? Well, she is beautiful... not that there's anything wrong with thinking about her like that. It's okay to call a friend beautiful, right? I'm sure every boy in school would think the same way about her. Can I blame them? Evie is, like, the Fairest Of Them All.

My heart's starting to beat faster just thinking about her like this. Why am I feeling like this? Am I embarrassed at myself or something?

I ignored my previous thoughts when I saw Evie frozen and just staring at me. She claims that she was just having too much fun. Somewhere inside me, I can tell she was lying, but I decided not to tell her that. We started talking about me opening my own dance class to make some money. I figured this was probably one of her schemes to make some extra cash, but I'm sure it's not because of greed. She always needs money to buy more material to make clothes. Everyone, including myself, keep asking her to make us clothes for special events like the Cotillion.

Evie grabbed my hand and pulls me. She twirls herself before twirling me. This time, she's the one who pulls me closer. My face stopped just inches from hers and I swear I can feel my cheeks burning and my heart catching on fire just staring into her beautiful brown eyes. Seriously, why did that word just pop in my head again?

"You're staring," she said to me.

I shook my head, trying to snap myself out of it.

"Sorry, I just... I don't know what got over me," I said. I couldn't find a convincing excuse.

"Why?" Evie asked me. "Am I too pretty for you to look away?"

I can tell she was teasing me and all I could do was smile, trying to hide how nervous and awkward I feel right now.

"I think you got a zit or something on your forehead," I lied.

"Really?" Evie panicked, covering her forehead with her hand.

I laughed. "I'm kidding. You're too..." Dare I say it? "... beautiful to ever have one."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" asked Evie. "I mean, my hair is kind of soaked."

"I think it makes you look even prettier," I said honestly. What is wrong with me? Why do I keep saying these things?

Evie smiled and looked away from me. I don't know if it's just me but she looked like she's blushing. Did I embarrass her or something?

"You're staring again," she said.

"Well, who wouldn't stare?" I said. "You're the Fairest of them All."

Evie covered her smile. She seemed very flattered by what I said.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

I hid behind a dancing couple as I kept my eyes on the puppy lover and the fashion designer. They were just smiling at each other, complimenting each other, and touching each other. It was so disgusting, it's so cute. Honestly, am I the only one who can sense the romantic tension between those two? Why don't they just kiss already? The thirst. The lust. The sparks. Oh, my mother! I think I'm gonna throw from the "lack" of love between those two.

Well, time for some fun. I almost feel bad doing this, not to mention it's very risky. But I know things will work out in the end. After all, it's just harmless fun. This would require a little bit of magic, though. Good thing I don't need my spell book for this one.

I started waving my finger. I can see the green sparks coming out of it.

I started citing the spell. "Water, shining like a flash, I command you to make a splash."

I cast the spell. The water on the ship formed a wave that was heading straight for Evie and Carlos. However, something went wrong. The wave I create was bigger than I intended. I tried to stop it, but it was too late. The wave hits Evie and Carlos. They were knocked off towards the railing. Carlos bumped his shoulder hard, and Evie fell off the railing. I gasped with horror, but sighed with relief when I saw grab Evie's hand, preventing her from falling into the water.

"Evie, don't let go!" Carlos yelled.

"No problem," replied Evie.

Everyone, including myself, ran towards the railing to help. We were too late when Evie's hand slipped from Carlos'. Fear struck my heart when I saw my best friend fall into the water. I ran to the railing and looked down at the ocean, hoping Evie was okay.

"Evie!" Me, Carlos, and Jay screamed.

The bubbles popping on the surface tell us that Evie is drowning. I could go after her, but I still don't know how to swim.

"I'll go after her," said Jay.

"No, you can't swim," said Carlos. "I'll do it."

Carlos takes off his Cotillion jacket and gives it to me. He climbs up the railing and dives down to the water. I watch him make the splash as he dives down deeper. I put my hand on my chest, feeling my heart beating faster due to fear. My best friend is drowning, dying, and it's all my fault. All I wanted was to have some harmless fun, and what I did is knock my best friend off the ship and into the water. If she doesn't make it, how am I gonna live with myself?

No, Mal, you can't think like that. Carlos can save her. I know he can. When you were drowning, he saved you. Now that I think about it, I never thanked him for that.

I decided to forget about that moment for now and focus on hoping that Carlos can save Evie.

"C'mon, Carlos," I said repeatedly, praying for my friend/sister to be okay.

* * *

 **Carlos' POV**

As soon as I splashed into the ocean, I started diving down as fast as I could. I could see Evie. She was unconscious. She was drowning deeper and deeper within each passing second. I swam down faster, trying to reach her. I couldn't just let her drown to death. I couldn't lose her. She's my first and best friend. I paddled faster and kicked harder, pushing myself further down.

I grabbed Evie's arm, pulling her closer to me. She was still unconscious. I had to hurry back up. I put one arm around her and used my free arm to paddle myself back to the surface. I put all effort into my paddling and kicking. Evie's running out of time and I am not going to let the clock run out. I held her close to me as tight as I could, making sure I don't lose grip on her like I did when she was falling off the railing.

I made it back up to the surface. The first thing I did was breathe in as much oxygen as possible. I then look at Evie. She still wasn't waking up. I put my finger on her neck. I felt a pulse. Thank goodness, she's still alive. But I have to get her back to the ship immediately. I swim back towards the ship. Lonnie hops on the other side of the railing and holds on to it with her arm stretched out, waiting for me to grab her hand.

I raise Evie towards her. Lonnie grabs Evie's arm and pulls her up. Jay helped her. After Evie was safely put back on the ship, Lonnie pulled me up. As soon as I was back on the ship, I rushed towards my friend. She still wasn't moving. I can see the worried looks on everyone's faces, especially Mal. She was crying. I could see tears coming down from her eyes. Ben was there to comfort her, trying to assure her that Evie is okay. I can also see how scared Doug was about losing Evie. I look back at her, hoping she was okay.

"Evie! Evie! C'mon! C'mon! Wake up! Wake up!" I begged. I could feel tears building up in my eyes as I continued to beg for her to wake up and show me that she's okay.

I puts my hands below her neck and started pumping, trying to pump the water out of her lungs. I pumped over a dozen times, but she still wasn't waking up. I moved on to the next best thing I could do. I looked up at Doug first, knowing what I'm about to do is going to make him a little uncomfortable. But this was Evie's life, so I couldn't wait for his approval. I put my hands on Evie's face and placed by lips on hers. I was giving her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

I removed me lips from hers after about fifteen seconds. I continued pumping her chest. Evie started coughing the water out of her mouth. She was waking. I could feel myself smiling, happy to see her alive. After Evie was finished coughing, I put my finger on her chin and turn her face so she can look at me. She started to smile.

"You saved me... again," she said. "My hero."

The tears building up in my eyes started raining down my cheek, but they weren't tears of sorrow. They were tears of joy. She wipes a tear off my face before gently cupping my cheek in her hand. She then did something I didn't expect. She leans closer and plants her lips on my cheek. I could feel my cheeks heating up again. My heart was beating faster than normal again.

* * *

 **Evie's POV**

I part my lips from Carlos' cheek and look at him. He looked like he was blushing. Well, I guess this was the first time someone's kissed him, so I can't really blame him. I wipe another tear off his face. He couldn't stop crying, however. I didn't try to talk him out of it. I almost died, after all.

"I owe you," I said.

"No, you don't," Carlos said.

"You saved my life twice," I said to him. "I owe you for the rest of my life."

"You're alive and that's enough," he said, smiling at me.

I smiled at him. I then turn my attention to my boyfriend, Doug. He was clearly happy to see me okay. I stand up and approach him. I put my arms around him and he puts his arms around mine. I hugged him as tight as I could. Being close to him helped me really believe I was alive and well.

"I was worried," said Doug.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" I said, assuring him that I'm okay.

* * *

 **Mal's POV**

Thank goodness. Evie's alright. I wiped the tears off my face as I smiled. I'm so glad that Carlos saved her. Seeing Evie kiss him on the cheek and making him turn red kinda made the moment better for me. Putting Evie's life in danger wasn't what I had in mind, but it seems that I got what I wanted anyway. But I can revel in my "victory" later. I was just happy that my best friend is alive.

"What happened?" Lonnie asked, curious.

I felt my nerve tense. What would happen if they found out I caused that wave? How will Evie and Carlos react? I just stayed close to Ben, bracing myself if they found out, because I'm not saying anything.

"I don't know. Some big wave hit us," said Carlos.

"Must be all the kicking," guessed Jane.

"Yeah, probably," Evie agreed.

"In that case, everyone might wanna take it easy," said Jay.

Everyone nodded, promising to party less harder less they want to kick someone else off board by accident.

I sighed with relief. I had just turned into a dragon to fight Uma and witness my best friend almost drown. The last thing I need is everyone lecturing me about using magic. I walk towards Evie and give her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Thank goodness you're alright," I said happily.

"You're not losing me, especially on your big day," said Evie.

Jay joins in on the group hug. I can see Evie telling Carlos to join in. He puts his arms around me and Evie, embracing us tightly.

"I don't think I can take any more scares tonight," said Jay.

"I think we should turn this ship back to Auradon," Belle suggested.

"Might as well," said Ben.

I leave Evie alone with Doug as I joined Ben and his parents. So much for harmless fun. I almost killed my best friend. Good thing Carlos was there to save her. I'm probably gonna have to tell the truth one day, but for now, I just want to relax my mind and my heart.

As I walk up the stairs with Ben, I looked back and see Evie dancing with Doug. I couldn't help but notice her constantly looking at Carlos with a smile on her face. Carlos was dancing with Jane and from what I see, it looks like he was also looking at Evie with a smile of his own. Seriously, she kissed him on the cheek in front of everyone and his face was as red as a tomato. How can no one still see it?

What happened to Evie may haunt me for the next few days, but I'll get over it. I just have to be careful next time I use magic. One way or another, I had my fun. Only, it wasn't as fun as I hoped it would be with the one I considered a sister drowning.

I take out my phone and turn it on. Thankfully, it was waterproof. I went to the pictures gallery to look at my most recent photo. It was a picture of Evie kissing Carlos. The look on the boy's face is so priceless that I can't stop looking at it.

"What are you looking at?" Ben asked curiously.

I hid my phone from Ben's sight.

"Nothing," I lied.

Ben was suspicious, but he didn't bother to ask again. I'm glad. No one else needs to know about this, at least not from me. I prefer they find out for themselves.

One of these days, I hope Evie and Carlos see what I see. I know that they're happy with whom they found and fell in love with. But can they really spend the rest of their lives being happily unaware of who they truly love? Only time will tell.

 **What do you think? Was it great? Please let me know.**


End file.
